


Housewife California

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [44]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Forced Feminization, Implied Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychological Torture, Sex Toys, Torture, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which a promise is fulfilled. Simple as that.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 3





	Housewife California

I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

Wifey was quite confused for the moment. Their head hurt and what looked to be a large bruise on their head. Even then, their last memory was of standing in Gareg Mach. Why were they laying down in some stranger's bed, presumably not anywhere near the academy. Reminds them of home to some extent. But there was something different about this. Something forgotten, so major to Wifey that their very being had changed by the removal of this one thing. But what had it been? Try as Wifey might, the answer eluded them. It couldn't be the idea of children. Wifey could vividly remember their sole daughter and how proud they were of the person they could possibly become. The finer details elude the in this moment, their idea of what their daughter looks like no closer to the actual thing than someone's imagination of such a person in that moment. 

“Wakey, wakey.”

Looking to their left, a beautiful woman lays right beside them. Pulled right from the fantasy books, Venus herself had come down from whatever plane she had been hiding in and returned to grace Wifey with their presence. As honored as Wifey was at the moment, that doesn't explain why this woman chose them of all people. There had to be far better people to visit than… them. Nonetheless, they let their focus shift to the woman. Something about them seemed so familiar to Wifey, but the answer eluded them much like everything else here.

“Hello?” Wifey greets, a chuckle serving as the woman’s response. The scene shifted, a coffin forming around them. Spikes pierce through their skin and everything goes white.

Count Varley’s eyes slid open.

“Let me out, you sick fucks!” he screeched, what looked to be the massive dick slamming into his body. For the moment, we find ourselves in a dark room. Probably somewhere secretive where such ‘nefarious’ deeds can go unpunished. Or perhaps not and this is all for show.

“Good morning, succubus.” a voice cooed, our disgraced count facing down his own daughter. My, how the tables have turned. Only a matter of time for that to happen. "You're probably wondering where you are. That doesn't matter."

Count Varley reached out, what looked to be both a sword from Petra and a whip from Mercedes coming right out. Definitely don't want to do that.

"What? You're not going to touch her after everything you've committed." Beenadetta continued, Edelgard walking up beside her. Axe in hand, she looked more than ready to end this with an 'off with his head'. Or something along those lines.

"My friends will come save me, then." Count Varley screeched, shaking about his confines. But try as he might, his bindings refused to give. Even if they somehow would, there was little that he could actually do. It was likely that Bernadetta's friends would just hold him down and do something with him. But those were chances he was more th-

"I highly doubt that." Caspar of all people announced, fishing his phone out from his top. Sliding right, he tapped something on the screen.

"If you're hearing this, Mr Varley, I'm not getting you out of this mess. Better yet, my wife and I would prefer for you to just stick to that manor of yours and never leave." the voice of Mr Bergliez announced, Count Varley's gaze shifting to the ground. Another defeat. One more blow that he should've seen coming from a mile away. Alas, hindsight is 20/20.

"Isn't that a shame." Bernadetta cooed and let her gaze return to her father. So many questions that should be asked, but no time to really ask them. If anything, the answers weren't worth it. Probably be something along the lines of 'you deserved it' or 'because your mother was a whore'. Truly wonderful shit from a man who thinks child rape is something that should be legal and readily available. Makes one wonder who his descendants were. Beyond the point. "If you really wanted that 50's housewife, you should've just asked. Someone would have been willing to make your wish come true."

Count Varley glared her way. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his daughter at the moment. A completely different person in this moment. Yet, he could see his handiwork. The belittling, the misleading and of course, the scars of ropes. Can't forget about that. He made his bed, now it was time to rest.

"Any last words?" Edelgard announced, Count Varley spitting onto the ground. "Good. Where you're going, there is no waking up."

.

Wifey was afraid.

For starters, everything was dark. They were secured to something, but what that device was remains a mystery to them. Better yet, what did they do to be held down? Wifey was a good wife. They made mistakes, sure. But nothing that wouldn't be out of the ordinary for a housewife. Or perhaps that was why they had her tied up. Both a dream and a nightmare.

"It's been a while, dear." a voice announces, spotlight shining off in the distance. Wifey looks out that way, coming upon a woman. Not as pretty of a sight to behold as the woman from earlier, a sense of familiarity came over Wifey. Couldn't place where or why they held a memory of this person. "If you can't remember, let me fill you in."

Pain. Bodily and mental, every part of their body hurt like hell. Not even death or one of its many counterparts refused to end it for Wifey. No, they were watching on to see what Wifey does next. Nothing at this moment. Quite boring.

But eventually, the woman got closer. And closer. Eventually, she and Wifey were face-to-face. Her scars glow in the spotlight, reminders now forgotten. Much like everything else that Wifey should remember.

"Such a shame I'm going to put this knife in a place that it doesn't go." the woman announces, Wifey looking at her. Still bound to this infernal device, they can see where this is going. "All the chances in the world. But what do you do? You waste it all for nothing."

The knife pierces through Wifey's skin, the world around them swirling and twisting about. The restraints disappear and Wifey collapses to the ground. People approach them, a sign hanging above.

Housewife California

You can check in, but you sure as fuck can't check out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write, especially as this is the last time we'll be seeing Count Varley. Thank fuck.
> 
> As for Wifey, maybe when the inevitable trip to Embarr occurs. ;)
> 
> Next time, we start out chapter 5 with some Sothis fluff and some game playing.


End file.
